Como dispararle a un pez en un barril
by AnnaSweet125
Summary: No siempre es fácil hacer las cosas, se dijo, al menos no en la forma correcta. Rikki habia luchado para admitirlo a si misma y a Cleo, pero a veces es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.¿Cómo le dices a tu mejor amiga que estas enamorada de ella? traduccion


Escrito por Stessa

written by _Stessa_

Traducido por Rikki-Cleo-Emma

Translated by Rikki-Cleo-Emma

Hola soy yo de nuevo, en esta ocasión les traigo un fanfic de H2o sirenas del mar que escribió mi amiga Dinamarquesa Stefania Holubko ó Stessa, quién escribe fanfictions de h2o y de otras series en ingles, claro que primero le tuve que pedir permiso para traducirlo y subirlo en mi cuenta .

En cuanto al fanfic no se si les va a parecer bien la traducción, pero quiero que sepan que me costó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo ya que el ingles me resulta más difícil escribirlo que hablarlo (aunque no hablo con fluidez ese idioma).

Disclaimer: Este fanfic se trata de una pareja no muy convencional de la serie, es sobre un romance entre Cleo y Rikki, si no te gustan este tipo de fanfictions, no la leas, no acepto criticas por el contenido de la historia, solo acepto críticas por errores de traducción y todo eso. Así que ya sabes no me ago responsable por futuros traumas.

Como dispararle a un pez en un barril

Hasta el momento, al día de hoy, ha sido un buen día para Rikki Chadwick. Había logrado muchas cosas, aunque sólo eran las diez y media, nunca dejó de sorprenderse de lo que uno puede hacer cuando realmente se centra en algo. Había conseguido salir de la cama antes del mediodía que (por su propia voluntad) era una tarea enorme, pero también había logrado borrar su dolor suspirando por su ex-novio sin siquiera intentar demasiado.

Había dejado a Zane completamente loco, y se marchó con una sonrisa en su cara que simplemente no se iría.

En sus ojos, estuvo bastante bien.

Y fue sin duda fue aún mejor, porque era un fin de semana largo , eh iría a la cafetería Juicenet para encontrarse con Emma y Cleo, y para beber un jugo antes de que Emma se marche a un fin de semana romántico con Ash. Rikki lo encontró en verdad bastante divertido, Emma y Ash habían sido los únicos que no podían estar juntos, pero luego empezaron a salir, y ellos fueron los que más habían durado.

Ella había renunciado a si misma y a Zane después de varios meses de ir de un lado para el otro, lo cual no había conducido a ninguna parte. Finalmente estuvo demasiado cansada para luchar por más, Zane era un tipo realmente agradable, pero simplemente no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de averiguar por qué, porque Zane le había ofrecido todo, y sin embargo porque ella misma no podía dar el paso final y hacerlo con él. Él no la había presionado, ni nada, pero podía ver que, al final, se había frustrado un poco. Ella simplemente, por alguna razón, no quería, y eso era lo que había tratado de averiguar desde que se separó de él - ¿por qué?

Cleo había cortado con Lewis, y también habían tratado salir con el de nuevo, pero sólo había durado tanto tiempo como la primera vez. Ella se puso tan molesta con él, era tan diferente cuando eran amigos, eran tan diferentes .Emma y Rikki se había sentido demasiado mal por él. Pero esta vez Lewis, por suerte, no había quedado destrozado, como había sido la primera vez. Dijo que lo había visto venir. Rikki no sabía por qué, pero sentía que debía creerle.

Así que ahora las dos estaban solteras, y Emma y Ash estaban románticamente enamorados.

Rikki se preguntó que iban a hacer ella y Cleo este fin de semana - Nadar a Mako, eso probablemente estaría en su programa, y quién sabe qué otra cosa podrían hacer? Ella y Cleo siempre se llevaban bien, porque la morena era mucho más fácil de complacer que su otra amiga. Emma tenía una tendencia de ser un poco exigente.

Cuando Rikki entro en la cafetería, Cleo y Emma ya estaban sentados en su mesa habitual, por un lado, cruzo los dedos, aunque sentía mucha confianza en sí misma en ese momento. Se sentó junto a Cleo y les dio una sonrisa, "¿Qué sucede?"

Por alguna razón, había una tensión extraña en el aire alrededor de ellas.

"Me acabo de enterar de que mi padre va a un congreso de pescadores para el fin de semana." Cleo asintió con la cabeza un poco, "lo que significa que tendrá que cuidar de Kim para el fin de semana." Hizo una pausa y Rikki podía sentir que su felicidad comenzaba a desvanecerse, si Cleo debía cuidar a Kim, entonces no podrían hacer ninguna de esas cosas divertidas juntas este fin de semana - ya que tendría los brazos cargados con su hermana pequeña.

Rikki puso cara de "Oh, ¡demonios!", todos sus planes habían sido arrojados por la ventana, "pensé que íbamos a divertirnos este fin de semana, ya estaba muy entusiasmado con los planes"

Cleo asintió con la cabeza, "Lo sé, es totalmente horrible, lo siento Rikki."

Rikki se recostó en su asiento y tercamente se cruzó de brazos, "Sí, yo también", eh hizo una mueca, Emma le respondió con una mirada burlona, "tenemos que quedarnos aquí y ponernos de mal humor, mientras ella se va a una casa apartada en la playa para pasar tiempo a solas con su novio, es muy injusto "

Emma le sonrió a ella, "consigue un novio y no tendrás que ponerse de mal humor."

Rikki simplemente le sacó la lengua. Cleo dijo desinteresadamente tratando de animar a su amiga, "Bueno, tal vez tú todavía puedes ir a la noche, simplemente no puedo salir mucho, pero podemos entretenernos en mi casa", hizo una pausa y Rikki se encontró ligeramente animada - ¿tal vez aún no estaba todo perdido? "Podemos ver películas y comer comida chatarra".

Rikki sin cruzar los brazos decidió pensar positivamente, por una vez, "bueno..." dijo, y asintió con la cabeza, "Iré más tarde, tendré que encontrar una manera de pasar el tiempo." Les dio una sonrisa muy astuta ya que ella pensó en algo nuevo, "Tal vez voy a molestar a Zane un poco más, ya que parece ser mi actividad favorita últimamente."

Emma le lanzó una mirada severa, "Déjalo Rikki, no tienes que ser mala"

"¡Por favor! ", La chica de cabello rizado dijo burlándose.

Y Cleo añadió, con una mirada en la dirección de Emma, "Solía tratarme mal todo el tiempo, Emma, se lo merece".

Emma sacudió la cabeza hacia ellas, "el particularmente no me agrada, pero... Rikki, es tu ex-novio, hay que respetarlo más que eso y no aprovecharse de él en su posición tan vulnerable, Todavía te quiere. "

Rikki le dio a Emma una mirada de incredulidad, estaba bastante entretenida por lo que ella estaba diciendo. ¿Quién esta bromeando? – "Zane habría hecho lo mismo, de haber estado suspirando por él". No es que a ella le gustaba compararse con él, pero en algunos puntos, eran muy parecidos, tal vez por eso habían estado juntos por mucho tiempo. Ella se burló de nuevo "sigue siendo un idiota."

Emma solo la miró y tomó un sorbo de su jugo, mientras que Cleo se reía.

Rikki le dio a la morena una sonrisa, antes de que ella se pusiera de pie para ir por un jugo para si misma y para sus dos mejores amigas. Cleo definitivamente tendría que estar con Kim este fin de semana. Esperemos que Kim quiera estar con alguno de sus amigos o algo así, de esa manera Cleo todavía sería capaz de estar con ella misma el resto del día. Ella estaría completamente aburrida cuando Emma no estuviera allí. Y, por supuesto también, siempre estaba Lewis, pero que estuviesen los dos solos nunca había sido una buena idea. Además, no había estado saliendo con él tanto desde que rompieron de nuevo. Todavía eran amigos y todo, sólo era incómodo a veces.

Ordenó un refuerzo de arándano y se inclinó a sí misma en el mostrador a la espera de Wilfred. Emma seguía bebiendo de su jugo y Cleo debe haber recibido una llamada telefónica, porque su celular estaba pegado a su oído, y ella estaba escuchando atentamente. Abrió la boca para responder quién era, pero Rikki no podía oír lo que estaba diciendo a través de los comentarios en el café.

Se dio la vuelta cuando Wilfred puso su jugo en frente de ella, y le ofreció la sonrisa más amable que pudo, agarró el jugo y se dirigió a la mesa, al igual que Cleo que acababa de cerrar su teléfono. Rikki se sentó a su lado y no podía dejar de notar su inocente sonrisa, "¿Buenas noticias Cleo?"

"buenas noticias" La otra chica se relajo y miró brevemente el techo de la felicidad, "mi madre recogerá a Kim en dos horas para un fin de semana con ella, así que cuando se marche mi padre, tendré la casa todo para mí"

Rikki sintió como en un segundo una sonrisa conquistó su cara - no hay necesidad de estar tristes hoy, aunque todos los pronósticos estaban en su contra, todo resultó muy maravilloso cuando se trataba de la verdad, "¡Impresionante! Voy a estar en tú casa todo el fin de semana"

Cleo le dio otro gran sonrisa y tiró de ella para darle un abrazo rápido, mientras que Emma aclaró su garganta hacia ellas, "Bueno, me tengo que ir.", Dijo y puso la copa vacía en el centro de la mesa. Siguió a continuación: "Espero que ustedes se divierten este fin de semana, hay mucho que hacer una vez que estáis solas en casa," y en ese punto en particular, miró a Cleo, "tienen muchas _**cosas de que hablar**_.", Continuó, enfatizando mucho en la última parte. Y entonces se puso de pie a ambas les dio una sonrisa, "Nos vemos en unos días." Terminó y salió del café, sólo se detuvo un segundo he hizo una seña a Cleo, antes de que estuviera fuera de vista.

Rikki arqueó una ceja en la puerta que acababa de pasar, preguntándose lo que había sido todo eso. Podía ser muy despistada a veces, pero estaba segura de que Emma y Cleo acababan de compartir algo secreto entre las dos, sólo no tenía idea de que se trataba. En cuanto fue a buscar a Cleo, le lanzó una mirada confusa, "¿Qué fue eso?", Le preguntó mientras se escabulló hacia el otro lado de la mesa, es un poco más fácil tener una conversación de esa manera.

Cleo se aseguró de reaccionar por completo (Rikki estaba segura de que le ocultaban un secreto), los ojos de la morena estaban como platos y se encogió de hombros: "¿Qué estás diciendo?-Gimió con una voz mucho más alta de lo normal,"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? "

"Emma" dijo Rikki, como si fuera la gran cosa. Claro, que le gustaría saber qué era lo que estaban haciendo, pero sabía que no era la gran cosa.

Cleo arrugó la nariz en ese tipo lindo que sólo ella podía hacer y Rikki tenía que apretar la mandíbula para que no reírse porque era tan adorable -"pensé que era muy similar al de Emma" Respondió la morena. Y luego miró a su muñeca para ver la hora en su reloj (aunque no había ningún reloj a la vista), y hasta miro hacia atrás, "Bueno, me tengo que ir ahora, tengo que decirle adiós a Kim y a papá, pero tu podéis venir más tarde y vamos a pasarla juntas durante todo el tiempo que desees".

Rikki simplemente se limitó a asentirle con la cabeza, y vio como ella se alejó del banco y puso un billete sobre la mesa, antes de que ella se fuera de allí. Rikki la vio marcharse, y no pude dejar de notar cuán tonificadas estaban sus piernas por debajo de esos pantalones cortos de color rosa.

Rikki, ¡basta! ¿Quieres que ella note que le estas mirando? se preguntó a sí misma con ira, antes de poder pensar en ello por mucho más tiempo, se encogió de hombros y tomó su jugo. No tenía sentido perturbarse a sí misma por el hecho de que estaba enamorada de una de sus mejores amigas.

-------

Llegó a la casa de Cleo al rededor de las cinco de la tarde y estaba feliz de ver que tanto el Sr. Sertori y Kim ya no se encontraban allí - así que eran sólo ella y Cleo, no tendría que ser agradable frente de otras personas. Siempre fue mucho más fácil estar con sus amigas, porque puede ser completamente ella misma. A pesar de que no se intimidaba al decir lo que quería decir, incluso en presencia de los padres de sus amigos, siempre tenía que controlarse un poco, de lo contrario, probablemente nunca la dejarían regresar.

Cleo le dio la bienvenida con un abrazo enorme y Rikki arrojó su bolsa por la puerta y se arrojo a ella misma en el sofá, luego puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza. Cleo sonrió, "¿Qué hay para cenar?", Preguntó Rikki.

Cleo tomó el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba en el mostrador de la cocina y se lo ofreció, como para hacerle entender, "Estoy pensando en la pizza.", Dijo y tomó el menú sobre la mesa y, antes de sentarse, empujó las piernas de Rikki hacia un lado, debido a que no había lugar para ella en el sofá.

"Yum!" Exclamó Rikki y le quito el menú de las manos más rápido de lo que podía abrirlo, "Ahora que Emma no está aquí por fin podemos comer saludable, yo digo que debemos pedir algunas papas también!"

Cleo se echó a reír y movió la cabeza hacia ella, " pobre nuestra amiga Emma, no digas eso."

Rikki no levantó la vista del menú en el que estaba mirando los diferentes tipos de pizza, y le respondió con una voz sencilla, "Es la verdad", dijo, y no pasó un segundo, antes de continuar, cuando la miró a ella, "Hey, ¿te gustan las anchoas?"

Cleo arrugó la nariz de esa manera adorable, "No es mi cosa favorita para comer..." se calló, y Rikki podría decir que probablemente no le gustó, así que entonces dijo – "no anchoas".

"No te preocupes", las rebeldes continuaron con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, "sólo tendremos que elegir otra cosa".Rápidamente recorrió de nuevo el menú, y se conformó con su segundo favorito, "¿Piña?"

Esta vez Cleo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, "Me encanta esa pizza."

Rikki cerró el menú y le ofreció a su amiga otra sonrisa: "Entonces, creo que esta resuelto, pediremos la pizza de piña." Hubo una pausa, antes de que sugiriera (simplemente no puede evitarlo) en un tono ligero, y juguetón, "... y papas a la francesa?"

Cleo le arrebató el menú de sus manos: "Sí, voy a llamar y mientras tú ¿por qué no subid y hacer su cama?, sólo para no tened que hacedla después"

Rikki gimió, en realidad no quería pensar en la cama ahora mismo, eran sólo las cinco y cuarto! Y odiaba hacer el trabajo antes de que ella, en realidad, ella generalmente odiaba hacer el trabajo. Tenía la esperanza de que tal vez Cleo lo hiciera por ella, de todas formas era mucho mejor ponerse en balance. "¿Tengo que hacerlo?", Le recrimino a su amiga con una voz quejumbrosa.

Cleo puso sus manos en la cintura y le lanzó una mirada, "Vamos Rikki! Cuando termine vamos a comer pizza y mirar películas – "he alquilado algunos de tus favoritos ".

El rostro de Rikki se ilumino - esperaba que Cleo supiera exactamente qué alquilar porque tenía un sabor muy específico, Esperaba que participaran el horror y la sangre. No es que eso era cosa de Cleo de modo que no podía estar segura, se levanto de la cama un poco energética, y le pregunto ¿Qué has conseguido?

"tengo Tiburón 1 y 2, y también Cuando llama un extraño, ¿es suficiente?" Cleo le preguntó, la esperanza afloraba en su voz, y Rikki la encontró tan increíblemente bonita que era demasiado para ella. Cleo había tratado de conseguir algunas de las películas que pensó que la rubia deseaba ver. "Vas a tener que aguantarme encima tuyo cuando me asuste, pero es lo suficientemente bueno, ¿verdad? ... ¿verdad? "

Dio un paso adelante y puso su cabeza sobre los hombros de Cleo en un gesto protector, adoraba completamente la forma en que la otra chica estaba actuando "Es perfecto, gracias Cleo".-Murmuró, y cuando ella dio un paso hacia atrás de nuevo, no pudo evitar preguntar: "¿Alquilaste algo que te guste?, ¿no? Me imagino que, ¿tal vez podamos cambiar la elección de la película? "

Cleo asintió con la cabeza suavemente, "Tengo una comedia, pero no te preocupes, no es completamente cursi!"

"¡Gracias!" –Rikki se puso feliz cuando salió al pasillo para ver hecho el trabajo de arriba, Ella no tenía nada en contra de las comedias y películas románticas, pero cuando estaban completamente inútil y cursi, entonces no podía soportarlo. Había algunas de esas que le habían gustado en el pasado, y se confió en el juicio de Cleo en esa parte. Al menos la señorita control no estaba allí para empujarles por la garganta la poesía del cine toda la noche.

Cogió su bolso de dormir de color rojo del suelo, y continuó hasta las escaleras con una buena sensación en su cuerpo. Iba a ser una noche de diversión con Cleo, estaba segura de eso. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Cleo había dicho antes de haber estado en su hombro... -ahora, no fue una mala combinación. El cine de terror y miedo y la necesidad de Cleo de ser consolada. Se podría establecer que la consolaría sin problemas, ni siquiera parece raro estar cerca de ella. Aunque tendía a volverse bastante difícil cuando se abrazó a Cleo varias veces durante un sólo día, debido a su necesidad de estar cerca de ella, pero ahora tenía una excusa legítima, así que todo fue bueno.

Ella entró en el dormitorio de Cleo y vio que la morena ya había tomado todo lo que seria necesario, así que solo tendría que sentarse en el colchón y poner su bolsa de dormir. Cleo realmente lo hace demasiado fácil para ella a veces, pero así era Cleo- que siempre quiso que todos estén cómodos, se preocupaba mucho por las otras personas. Rikki no se quejó. Es siempre agradable que se le sirva a veces, porque ella era completamente perezosa.

De forma rápida y bastante torpe Rikki se coloca arriba de las sábanas y acomodó su bolsa tratando de no estropear toda la habitación, ella bajó por las escaleras de nuevo, ya que sólo quería pasar un rato con Cleo. No era frecuente que se tratara de sólo dos de ellas - en la mayoría de las veces simplemente estaban las tres, y por supuesto no le importó, porque Emma era su amiga también, pero sentía que a veces ella sólo necesitaba a Cleo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres ver mientras comemos?" Cleo le preguntó cuando entró en la sala de estar de nuevo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Rikki se encogió de hombros, "Vamos a ver una de tus películas favoritas.", Dijo. Probablemente no era una buena idea ver una película de terror mientras comían, Sería más agradable esperar hasta que se hiciera más oscuro afuera.

Cleo le lanzó una sonrisa agradecida, "¿Quieres ver _You, Me and Dupree_?"-Le preguntó

-" Es uno de mis favoritos".

Rikki nunca había visto la película antes, pero la cubierta parecía divertida. Ella se tiro en el sofá quedando con sus piernas en alto: "Claro, Kate Hudson es un poco linda. Me encantó en The Skeleton Key". Respondió ella, con ganas de ver cómo reaccionaría Cleo con su comentario de "poco linda" - The Skeleton Key era en realidad la única película que había visto de ese tipo, ya que era mucho más su estilo.

Cleo hizo una pausa, y se detuvo antes de llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba el DVD. No volvió para mirarla (Rikki se estaba divirtiendo como nunca antes), y poco a poco - casi nerviosa - preguntó, "¿Tú... te parece que...es linda?"

Rikki arqueó una ceja y levantó el pie para arriba, Cleo le dio una ligera patada en el culo, "Sí, es bastante sorprendente.", Dijo, pero sintió la necesidad de añadir - simplemente porque era la verdad, pero también estaba segura de Cleo- "Me gusta más bien morenas. Yo siempre las encuentro más atractivas".

Cleo se volvió entonces con una mirada curiosa en sus ojos magníficos- "¿Cómo Zane? El es moreno".

"Sí..." dijo Rikki, y no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Ella sabía que su intención era molestar a Cleo de esta manera, no podía evitarlo. Se sintió mejor al hacer eso, y cuando sucedió, hubo veces - como en este momento en realidad - cuando tenía ganas, tal vez, de que Cleo pudiera, pues actuar como ella- "Siempre pensé que eran más ardientes los morenos. No importa si es chico o chica, el pelo castaño es muy sexy".

A Cleo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y Rikki no podía dejar de observar cómo su mano izquierda jugaba con un mechón de su pelo rizado. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si Cleo sabía que estaba haciendo eso, pero para Rikki era divertido y muy excitante – (y por lo menos se le parece): "He... Siempre me han gustado los rubios", dijo Cleo antes de dejar caer su mano.

Rikki sonrió internamente cuando la imagen de Lewis entró en su cabeza. Ahora, él era definitivamente rubio. Realmente rubia, no sólo Emma era rubia, pero no completamente rubia como ella... casi de pelo blanco. "Bueno, qué coincidencia, yo soy rubia y tu eres morena." Ella movió las cejas por unos segundos, antes de acercarse y tomar el DVD de la mesa. "Vamos a poner esto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Le tomo un momento a Cleo salir de si misma, pero al final agarró el DVD: "Sí...-murmuró, antes de darse la vuelta y protestar hasta hacer andar el reproductor de DVD en marcha.

Rikki no podía dejar de estar satisfecha consigo misma. ¿Acaso no acaban de... coquetearse? 

Fue divertido ver vídeos con Cleo mientras comían pizza. La película no fue tan horrible (para una novela / comedia) y Rikki se estaba divirtiendo mucho, la pizza era sabrosa y la compañía era genial. No discutieron mas el "hotness" de Kate Hudson, pero Rikki sabía que de seguro le había dado a Cleo cosas en que pensar.

En un momento durante la película, mientras que el pelo Kate Hudson era un aspecto especialmente brillante, Rikki había atrapado a Cleo tocando su propio pelo de nuevo.

Era divertido. Y ciertamente era para Rikki un rayo de esperanza.

Así alrededor de las once y media, ambas se habían puesto sus pijamas y se suponía que deberían ver "Cuando llama un extraño". Cleo había hecho palomitas de maíz y se escabulló hacia el sofá, cruzo las piernas y puso el cuenco de palomitas en el medio. Estaba oscuro afuera y Cleo ya tenía miedo antes de que la película comenzara.

"Oh, yo no estoy tan segura de esto." Le susurró a Rikki, acercándose aun más incluso si fuera posible.

Rikki le sonrió con gusto, "No te preocupes Cleo, yo - yo me ocuparé de ti".

La peor parte de esa frase es que ni siquiera estaba burlándose de ella como por lo general- realmente era en serio.

Y así comenzó la película, Rikki hizo todo lo posible para concentrar toda su atención en ella, pero era muy difícil cuando las piernas desnudas de Cleo se rozaban contra sus propias piernas desnudas, el calor que se desplegaban entre las dos, que se irradia por la habitación. Sus dedos estaban metidos en el cuenco de palomitas de maíz, por otra parte Rikki se sintió bien cuando las cosas se pusieron tenebrosas en la pantalla, Rikki no fue por etapas con toda la historia, ni siquiera era una historia de miedo, ella estaba contenta de que, técnicamente, no estaban Kim allí, porque de haber sido así, Cleo podría tener un poquito más de miedo.

"Oh, Dios mío..." Cleo susurró, con los ojos pegados a la pantalla, siguiendo cada movimiento, "No vayas ahí, no vayas ahí...", cantó en un murmullo, y Rikki pude sólo mirarla, capturada por toda la situación, y aunque se dio cuenta de que era un momento raro, no podía dejar de admirar la manera perfecta en como Cleo miraba la luz del televisor, brillando de forma espectacular. "¡No!" Cleo exclamó entonces, sacudiendo violentamente la cabeza, " le dije que no se fuera allí!" ,Rikki no se podo mover antes de que fuera sorprendido mirándola, "... ¿qué?" preguntó Cleo.

Por una vez, Rikki no sabía qué decir. "Yo eh..." Hizo una pausa, "Yo - ¿Pensé que no te gustan estas películas?" Se instaló para entonces, no se atrevió a comentar el hecho de que Cleo completamente la atrapó mirándola.

Cleo sonrió cálidamente a ella, el amor brilla a través de sus ojos, "estas no son tan malas". Ella le informó, antes de darse la vuelta otra vez, para ver el resto de la película -, Rikki podría decir, si talvez ella se lo permitiera, que lo único que quería era darle un beso.

¿Sería tan malo? En serio, ¿sería tan horrible?

Ahora, mirando hacia el costado en varias ocasiones para capturar pequeñas miradas robadas de su mejor amiga, Rikki pensó que tal vez no sería tan horrible. Cuando eran como esto... Rikki estaba tan segura de que Cleo sentía algo por ella también. Ambas habían coqueteado con la otra antes, la rubia estaba segura de eso. Y ninguna de ellas tenía un novio, lo único que podían hacer era... intentar. Ella realmente debía intentarlo, ¿no es así?

Ella Iba a intentarlo.

Durante el resto de la película se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla, pero no echar un vistazo a lo que había en ella, estaba demasiado centrada en tratar de averiguar cómo decírselo a Cleo. ¿Cómo se dice algo así?, ¿cómo expresarlo? Ella nunca había sido buena con estas cosas, que siempre había evitado, evitar enredos emocionales, pero no podía evitarlo. No importa si Cleo sabía o no, ella ya estaba muy decidida. Rikki podría hacer que funcionara, y no lograr hacerlo de la pésima manera en que lo hizo con Zane. Se suponía que iba a ser perfecto.

En la pantalla aparecieron los créditos finales de la película, Cleo apagó la TV y se volvió hacia Rikki en el sofá, con una sonrisa en su rostro hermoso, "Estoy muy contenta de haber visto que era buena", le sonrió.

Rikki sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza: "Sí, son buenas estas películas... ¿Por qué crees que las vimos?"

Cleo se rió entre dientes y volcó uno de las últimas palomitas en su boca.

Rikki torció un poco sus labios con asombro y entonces la miró, tomo la decisión de acabar de una buena vez, recuperar la compostura y si ella le daba la oportunidad, comenzó desde allí, "Hey ¿Cleo? ¿Puedo... puedo hablar con tigo acerca de algo? "

La otra chica parecía captar la gravedad de la situación, porque por un momento habo una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, justo después de que ella asintiera con la cabeza, "Claro..." dijo, y se acomodo en el sofá " ¿Qué pasa, Rikki? "

Extendió sus manos por el sofá hacia donde estaba ella, Rikki respiró profundamente, y cuando estaba lista para conseguirlo, dijo. ¿Qué debe hacer ahora? Solo eso… de forma repentina Abrió la boca, y estaba a punto de hablar, cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar sobre la mesa y ambas saltaron por el aire, completamente sorprendidas. No sólo estaban en el medio de algo muy serio, sino que también habían visto una película en donde el teléfono de la casa jugó un papel muy importante.

Cleo puso una mano sobre su corazón latiendo, cogió el teléfono inalámbrico, y cuando ella lo colocó en su oído con un "¿Hola?" Se sentó en el brazo del sofá. Y en su rostro se vio una expresion de alivio, "Oh... Hola Emma. "

Rikki puso los ojos en blanco, en parte porque estaba molesta, pero también por su frustración, ella se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo de beber. Abrió el armario de vidrio que estaba encima del lavabo y sabía exactamente que en el armario se encontraría el chocolate para hacer chocolate con leche. A continuación abrió la nevera y Cleo habló con Emma, hablaron de la película, de su noche, y Cleo le pregunto que estaban haciendo Emma y Ash, mientras Rikki mezclaba la bebida, a propósito mezcló demasiadas cucharaditas de chocolate en la taza.

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida, e inmediatamente se sintió más relajada- ahora podía pensar con más claridad. Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina y observo como Cleo hablaba con Emma.

"No", la morena dijo con una sonrisa forzada, "no lo he hecho todavía, pero pronto lo haré Emma, no te preocupes por mí"- Hubo una pausa y Rikki podría decir que estaba un poco molesta con sus amigas, por alguna razón. "Ya lo se Emma", Cleo siguió y disparó una mirada en la dirección de Rikki, a la rebelde le había parecido muy divertido, "... sí, por supuesto que lo haré. ¿Por qué no te vuelves con Ash y nos dejas tranquilas?, ¿eh? Voy a hablar con tigo en unos pocos días" -Se detuvo de nuevo- "Sí, adiós". Ella sentenció y colgó el teléfono, después profirió un suspiro prolongado.

"¿Qué era lo que quería?" Rikki le preguntó terminando su leche con chocolate. Ella dejó la taza y se fue del medio de la cocina a tirarse en el sofá con Cleo.

Cleo se deslizó por el brazo del sofá y se sentó justo al final de los pies de Rikki, "Ella sólo quería saber qué estábamos haciendo, probablemente quería saber si mi casa estaba en una pieza después de haber estado aquí durante seis horas. "

Rikki hizo una mueca en su dirección, "Haha".

"He - Tengo algo que necesito hablar con tigo". La morena dijo entonces, una seria expresión se vio en su hermoso rostro, "Tú tenias algo... que querías decirme, ¿no?"

Rikki se irguió y miró con curiosidad a Cleo. ¿Lo que tenía que decir ahora? Inesperadamente justo después de que Emma llamara, ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo secreto que compartían en el café antes de que Emma se marchara? Fuera lo que fuese, Rikki estaba segura de que ella misma podía esperar, esto era probablemente mucho más importante de todos modos. "Claro, yo hice..." Se interrumpió, "pero eso puede esperar, ¿Qué tienes que decir?"

Rikki se puso más cerca de ella, no había más espacio en el sofá, por lo que Cleo también se acerco más, así que estuvieron más cerca de lo que habían estado antes de que el teléfono hubiera interrumpido. "Es sólo que... No sé cómo decirte esto Rikki, es un poco difícil para mí, pero... "

Ahora, su curiosidad se asomó en serio, "¿Pero qué?"

"Había otra razón por la cual rompí con Lewis-" retorció sus brazos, jugando con sus dedos, como era su costumbre cuando estaba nerviosa por algo. "Lo hice porque pensé que tal vez, tal vez, tú sabes, podrías en verdad, como... y Emma me dijo que te lo diga, así que aquí estoy, creo que quizás, tal vez me gustas"

Rikki puso una mano sobre su boca, por miedo de lo que iba a salir de sus labios, sin embargo esperando el momento, porque había una gran posibilidad de que tal vez la última palabra sería "Tú". No era nada de lo que Rikki había esperado, pero las últimas seis horas ha demostrado ser un poco más coqueta, lo cual le había dado ese rayo de esperanza - quizá Cleo le gustaba demasiado, había pensado. Y allí estaba ella, probablemente debía admitirlo. Y Rikki no había tenido la oportunidad de decirlo por sí misma. Tenía que hacerlo.

"Cleo", susurró entonces, resulta difícil hablar con una voz común, " tengo la sensación de lo que vas a decir, y antes de hacerlo, tengo que decirte algo".

Cleo la miró, Rikki todavía tenía la boca abierta por debajo de la palma de su mano, pero ninguna de ellas se movió de sus lugares. Los ojos de Cleo estaban muy abiertos, pero estaban curiosos, sin embargo tenía miedo, y Rikki cerró sus ojos azules con la imagen de ella.

"Me gustas Cleo", dijo, bajando su mano de la boca a su regazo, "No tengo idea de por qué o cómo ocurrió, pero me gustas. He querido decírtelo por algún tiempo".

Cleo no dijo nada al principio, acababa de mirar a Rikki muy sorpresa, parpadeó y otra vez, sus pestañas acariciando la suave piel por debajo de sus ojos. Entonces su mano se movió, poco a poco hacia Rikki y deslizo sus dedos en ella. "... Yo creo que quizás, tal vez me gustas... tú", susurró, repitió para terminar con la frase que había comenzado anteriormente.

Rikki podía sentir esa sonrisa en su rostro y como sus ojos se cerraban con la imagen de Cleo una vez más. Era una sensación extraña, la de la felicidad. Estaba bastante segura de que este era el momento más feliz que había tenido en toda su vida. Se sintió bastante bien haberlo conseguido y también el saber que se vieron correspondidos los sentimiento.

"¿Puedo?"-hizo una pausa mientras tendió una mano, con ganas de llegar a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Cleo, para acercarla más a ella, "¿puedo hacer algo?"

Cleo inclino la cabeza y Rikki completó el movimiento, tirando suavemente de Cleo cada vez y más cerca, lentamente, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros, y se podía sentir la respiración rápida de Cleo en el labio superior de Rikki, sintieron hormigueos en todo el cuerpo, ambas se detuvieron, los dos tenían los ojos cerrados, con firmeza, como sus labios se tocaron y todo parecía derrumbarse para Rikki, porque estaba segura de que esto era tan perfecto.

Tantas veces se había imaginado cómo sería besar a Cleo, como solía besar a Zane. Tantas veces lo había intentado con la foto de la hermosa morena, pero nada se acercó a lo que realmente sintió cuando sus labios se acariciaron mutuamente, la respiración mixta y sus lenguas enfrentadas. Sus manos todavía no se movieron, ya que estaban saboreando cada momento de su primer beso, centrándose en nada más que la sensación de estar conectadas en cierta manera.

Entonces se separaron, y sus ojos se miraron fijamente, ambas chicas tenían las sonrisas más grandes. Rikki sabía que en ese momento, ese preciso momento, parecía espectacular, era estúpidamente feliz, pero a ella no le importaba, pues estaba Cleo delante de ella, y las cosas no podían ir mejor.

"¿Emma te dijo que me digas?" Rikki preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír como una tonta de remate.

Cleo tenía un poco de vergüenza al decir esto, aún sostenía la mano de Rikki con firmeza, tanto miedo tenían ellas de moverse demasiado, miedo de romper la magia, "pero... lo supo por un tiempo, lo que siento por ti", Cleo murmuró, y puso una mirada divertida en su rostro, "Aparentemente, no ocultas las cosas muy bien".

Rikki soltó una carcajada - No, Cleo ciertamente no lo hizo. Ella y Emma habían sabido lo que Cleo sentía por Lewis, tal vez antes de que Cleo incluso lo supiera. Ella realmente tenía el corazón en la mano.

"De todos modos..." la morena se apagó, "Ella me decía de hablar con tigo acerca de él, y de cuando estábamos juntos, antes de que vinieras a la cafetería, me dijo que te lo diga esta noche. Cuando me llamó antes – no era más para comprobar que yo lo había echo".

Ahora Rikki no podía dejar de reír. Eso era _muy _deEmma. Y así dos de ellas podían ser tan maravillosamente extrañas a veces. Por supuesto, Emma se aseguraría de que ella se lo dijera. La rebelde acarició suavemente un dedo de la palma de la mano de Cleo, "¿Por qué me lo dices?", Se preguntó en voz alta, sabiendo lo difícil que puede ser entender estas cosas, entonces dijo, después de todo – ya que no había sido capaz de hacerlo con anterioridad

Cleo se encogió de hombros, y se puso un poco tímida al respecto, "no sé..."

Rikki la trajo hacia si, colocando un brazo alrededor de ella, "Tú no debes preocuparte. Era fácil de decírmelo. "

Cleo le dio una enorme sonrisa, "Fue..." Se interrumpió, y con una sonrisa divertida, añadió, "como disparar a un pez en un barril".

Rikki sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír, antes de tirarse encima de ella, y darle otro beso en sus labios. Tal vez debería haber sido más rápida, dijo, tal vez no habrían perdido tanto tiempo. Pero aún así... de esta manera, la forma en la que estaban juntas, fue muy, muy cerca de la perfección.

Gracias por los reviers de mi historia de H2o "marmeids in friendship" luego les traeré el segundo capitulo ^^, seguiré subiendo más fanfics de h2o, lo prometo, aunque me gustaría que ustedes también escriban historias de las sirenas más geniales del mundo, nos vemos, que tengan un buen día, hasta luego.

Rikki-Cleo-Emma


End file.
